Kyo Kara KIDNAPPED!
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: After an argument, Yuri calls off the engagement, and runs off in tears. Wolfram runs after him, into town, is forgiven, and they're kidnapped by grey-cloaked figures. Will they be rescued in time, before something happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(palace garden)

Yuuri and Wolfram were walking near the small pond, hand-in-hand, trying to get a moment alone. They were getting along, for once, and everyone could see that they cared deeply for one another, even though they had never voiced their feelings. Once they reached the other side of the pond, Yuuri broke the silence, saying, "You're quiet today."

"So are you."

"Is something on your mind?"

The King's fiancé sighed, and said, "Why haven't you called this engagement off?"

Yuuri stopped, and Wolfram looked at him. Pulling his hand out of Wolfram's, he asked, "Why do you ask that?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do you want me to call it off?"

"Of course not, you moron! I was just asking! It's not like you **have** to marry me! **I** don't have a choice, whatever you want to do, I have to do, too! So, if you want to, go ahead and call it off!"

"Is that what you think?"

When Wolfram didn't answer, the black-clad teenage King looked down, and whispered as he turned around, "I see. Ok, then, you'll get your wish... the engagement's off. Goodbye, Wolfram."

As the boy ran back towards the palace, Wolfram yelled as he started after him, "Yuuri, wait!"

(stable)

Yuuri ran in, and said to the stable-hand as he jumped on his horse, "Don't tell anyone where I've gone!"

As he rode out, Wolfram ran in, yelling as he jumped on his own horse, "Yuuri, stop! Yuuri!"

He rode after him, and saw him already on the top of the hill leading to town. As he rode past the gate, he yelled to the guard, "Tell my brothers, immediately, that Yuuri's ran off, and I'm going after him!"

(town)

Yuuri rode into town, and heard Wolfram yelling behind him, "Yuuri, please wait!"

He turned down an alley, and stopped quickly at a dead end. He thought as he heard Wolfram turn into the alley behind him, _Crap_.

"What do you want, Wolfram?"

"I don't want to lose you, Yuuri. I **love** you."

Yuuri gasped, turned around on his horse, and said, "You love me?"

Wolfram nodded, and got off of his horse. He walked up to the King, and held his hand up. Yuuri took his hand, swung his leg over, and slid off, Wolfram catching him. Wolfram said, "Yuuri, I care very much for you."

"Then, why are you always so hard on me? Calling me a wimp, and a moron, and always speaking rashly?"

"Silly, because I love you. I'm not good at expressing my feelings. But, I'm trying not to be so rash. I don't want to lose you. I'm so sorry."

Seeing the tears in his best friend's eyes, Yuuri said, "I love you, too. You're not gonna lose me."

After a second, he gasped, and said, "Oh, no!"

As he started to fall to his knees, Wolfram going down with him, Wolfram said, "What's wrong?"

"I called off the engagement! We're not engaged anymore! What have I done?"

Wolfram pulled Yuuri to him saying as he hugged him, "No, we **are** still engaged. You didn't sign the paperwork required to call it off. And even if you had, then all we would have to do is do the ritual again."

Yuuri looked up, smiling, with tears running down his cheeks. Wolfram gently wiped his King's tears away, and gently kissed him. Yuuri sighed, and then they heard, "Aww, how sweet."

They looked up, and saw some figures in grey cloaks. Wolfram stood up quickly, drawing his sword as Yuuri scrambled up behind him. As he pointed his sword at the figures, he said, "Stay back, Yuuri."

The figure in the front said, "But your sword down, little ex-prince. You and the King are coming with us."

Yuuri said, "What makes you think we would go with you? Who are you?"

The figures drew their swords as the figure in the front said, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Put your sword down and come with us, or we'll pay a visit to your brothers. It's your choice."

Wolfram hesitated, knowing that his brothers wouldn't want him to sacrifice himself, and the King, for them. However, Yuuri didn't want to risk his godfather, or his fiancé's other brother, so he said, "Wolfram, put the sword down."

Wolfram looked at him slightly, saying, "But, Yuuri-!"

"Please, Wolfram, put the sword down. That's an order."

Wolfram looked back at the figures, and sighed as he lowered his own. They heard Gwendel and Conrad calling their names, and Wolfram yelled just as the figures released a gas, "In here!"

As they lost consciousness, and started to fall, Boneys caught them, and the figures disappeared. As the Boneys flew into the air, with the royal couple in their arms, Wolfram's sword fell to the ground. Just as they flew off, Gwendel and Conrad rounded the corner. Conrad yelled, "Wolfram! Yuuri!"

Gwendel jumped off of his horse, and picked up the sword. He said as he got back on his horse, "Come on, Conrad! Let's get back to the palace!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(dungeon)

The two fiancés were laying side-by-side on the ground, still unconscious. Wolfram stirred, and opened his eyes. Moaning, he sat up, and saw Yuri beside him, with a black collar around his neck. Worried that his fiancé was hurt, he gently shook him. When all he got was a moan, he shook him a little harder, saying, "Yuri, wake up!"

Yuri opened his eyes, and looked around. As Wolfram helped him sit up, the double-black King said, "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Why is there a collar around my neck?"

"I don't know that either. I'm gonna try to get it off, ok?"

As Wolfram raised his hands to the King's neck, Yuri nodded. He yelped when he felt a shock, and Wolfram pulled his hands away quickly, saying, "Did I hurt you?"

Yuri took his hands, and said, "No, it just shocked me. It's ok, you can stop shaking now."

"I can't. I'm scared, Yuri. I wasn't trained for this kind of thing. I don't know how to protect you from these men."

Tears started to fall down his cheeks, and Yuri wiped them away, pulling him to him, saying, "Wolfram, we'll be ok. I know you'll protect me, the best you can. I'll do the same for you."

Wolfram nodded, and said, "Yuri, I promise you that I will get you out of here."

Before Yuri could reply back, the door opened, and three men stepped in. Wolfram glared at them, saying, "Who are you, and what do you want with us?"

The man in the middle, the same man from the alley, said, "We want you and your family to suffer. Your brothers killed my brothers, so, we want a life for a life. We want your brothers…and your daughter."

Yuri shouted, "No way!"

Wolfram said, "You won't touch our family! And, how do you know it was _my_ brothers? It could've been someone else!"

The man yelled, "Because I was there! I was hiding behind a tree, watching the battle! Your brothers had the nerve to take my brothers, and leave me with nobody to care for me!"

While he was talking, the man had stepped forward, causing the royal couple to shrink back. The man smiled, and said, "Until my men arrive with them, we're going to torture you. You never know when we might come back."

Yuri asked, "What's with the collar?"

Wolfram shouted, "Take this thing off of him!"

The man walked back to the door, saying, "And, let his other side come out? I don't think so."

He laughed, and walked out, followed by the other men. Yuri stood up, and the man said as the door shut, "They'll be here soon, for I know how to convince them."

Yuri ran to the door, and shouted as he hit it, "No! Don't you dare touch them!"

Wolfram stood up, and went over to Yuri. As he put his arm around the shaking King, the double-black said, "What're we gonna do, Wolf?"

They slid to the floor, and Wolfram said as he held him, "I don't know, Yuri."

When he saw tears in his eyes, he said, "It's ok, Yuri. We'll get out of here."

Yuri started to cry, and said, "You're right, Wolfram. I am a wimp, and a coward."

Wolfram shook his head, and said, "No, Yuri, you're not."

"I'm scared."

They laid down, and Yuri nestled closer to Wolfram, and Wolfram said as Yuri laid his head on his chest, "I know, I am, too. I promise you, we will get out of here, and they will be safe."

Yuri nodded, and they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Gwendel, Conrad and Greta walked around, and Gwendel said, "Am I the only one who feel's that something's not right?"

Conrad, who was holding Greta's hand, said, "No, I feel it, too."

Before they could react, they were surrounded by the grey-cloaked figures, and grabbed. Gwendel yelled just before they were knocked they were knocked unconscious, "Conrad, Greta!"

Boneys swooped down, picked them all up, and flew away.

* * *

(dungeon)

Yuri woke up, to find that he was alone. He sat up, quickly, saying, "Wolfram!"

Just as he started to stand up, the door opened, and Wolfram was thrown in, falling to the floor. As the door slammed shut, Yuri crawled over to Wolfram, and turned him over. When he saw that he was covered in cuts and bruises, he gasped, covering his mouth, and felt tears forming in his eyes. He took his fiancé's hand, and started to cry. Apparently, Wolfram heard him, because he opened his eyes, and said, "Yuri, I'm ok. They're coming back for you in a few minutes, so don't let them see you cry."

Yuri nodded, and Wolfram said as he started to fall unconscious, "I love you."

Yuri forced himself to stop crying, and as the door opened, he whispered as they grabbed him, "I love you, too."

As they pulled him out the door, he thought, _Please, let him be okay_.

* * *

(few minutes later, torture chamber)

Yuri was pushed into a dark room, where he was grabbed by two more guards. They led him over to the wall, where he was chained up, so that his arms were spread apart, and he was hanging slightly, facing the guards. He watched with wide eyes, as one of the guards pulled out a whip. The other guard tore off Yuri's shirt, and hooked his collar to a hook on the wall. The first guard raised his arm, and when Yuri felt the skin tear on his stomach for the first time, he gasped, but didn't make any other sound, refusing to give them that satisfaction. The guard whipped the King's stomach and arms, and then they unhooked him. When he fell onto his hands and knees, they knocked him over, and started kicking and hitting him. He still didn't make a sound, but tears started to flow down his cheeks. This continued for what seemed like forever, and then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He cried out in pain, and the first guard picked him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(dungeon)

Wolfram was still unconscious when Yuri was thrown back into the large room. Yuri, barely conscious, crawled over to his best friend/ fiancé, and cuddles next to him, still crying. Wolfram woke up, pulled him to him, and said, "Are you ok?"

Yuri shook his head, and said, "I tried not to let them see me cry. I tried to be strong, and not cry out, but it hurts so bad."

When Wolfram felt him shaking, he looked at him, and said, "What did they do to you?"

"They whipped me, and then b-beat m-me."

"They whipped you?"

When Yuri nodded, Wolfram pulled away slightly, and when he saw his double-black fiancé's arms and stomach, he gasped, and said as he clenched his eyes shut, "I'm so sorry. I promised to protect you, and I failed."

Yuri winced as Wolfram gently touched the whip marks on his arms, and said, "Wolf, you were unconscious."

"I could've fought it."

Yuri shook his head, and Wolfram said, "Will you let me try something?"

Yuri nodded, and his fiancé bent over, kissing the whip marks gently. At the first kiss on his chest, Yuri gasped. Wolfram stopped, and said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it just surprised me, that's all."

Wolfram pulled his closer, and they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(few minutes later, dungeon)

Conrad woke up, slowly, and sat up with a groan. He looked around, and saw Gwendel and Greta laying on one side of him, and Yuri and Wolfram on the other side of the room. When he saw how beaten and battered they were, he got up, and ran over to them. Dropping to his knees beside the cuddling couple, he said, "Yuri, Wolfram."

The two boys' eyes shot open, and they tried to get away, not noticing that it was him, and not the guards. He said, "It's ok, it's me!"

Wolfram held Yuri close as he said, "Conrart?"

Conrad smiled, and said, "I'm here, Wolfram."

He pulled both boys into a hug, and when Yuri winced, he pulled away, and said, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

As Yuri nodded, Wolfram said, "No, they whipped him."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened, and the man came in, smiling. Conrad stood up, and drew his sword, saying, "You dare whip His Majesty?!"

The man drew his sword, and said, "Well, killing them was out of the question, since they were the bait."

As the two fought, Yuri and Wolfram crawled over to Gwendel and Greta. A man in a mask ran into the room, and hit the man fighting Conrad on the head with the hilt of his sword. Conrad said as he caught his breath, "Yozak, am I glad to see you."

The two went over to the four on the floor, and knelt beside them. Yozak pulled off his mask, and said, "Are you kids alright?"

The couple nodded, and Conrad said, "Let's get back to the palace, so we can treat your wounds."

They stood up as Conrad picked up Greta, and Yozak picked up Gwendel.

* * *

(royal bedroom)

Yuri woke up, and turned onto his side, noticing that his stomach and arms were bandaged, to face Wolfram. When he saw the emerald-colored eyes looking back at him, he smiled, but when his fiancé didn't smile back, he said, "What's wrong, Wolf?"

"You've been asleep for four days."

"WHAT?"

As tears came to Wolfram's eyes, he said, "I was worried that you might not wake up. I..."

Yuri hugged him as he started crying, saying, "I'm right here."

When they pulled away, Yuri nipped Wolfram's chin, once again proposing to his best friend. Wolfram smiled, and kissed the palm of Yuri's hand, accepting the proposal. They leaned in, and kissed gently.

* * *

(week later, garden)

Yuri and Wolfram were standing in front of Gwendel, with Greta beside Wolfram, and Gunter and Conrad were beside Yuri. Gwendel said, "You have both recited your vows, and so, by the power of the Great One, you are now husband and husband. Your Majesty, you may now kiss His Majesty."

They all smiled as Yuri leaned in to kiss Wolfram, who circled his arms around Yuri's neck.

THE END


End file.
